405 Eye Of The Beholder
by KateB-fan
Summary: Kate está celosa, y aunque se haya quitado de encima el peso de Serena, tiene curiosidad por saber que pasó... aunque eso implique que Rick le demuestre algunas cosas que la harán tambalear... espero que les guste!


**405 "Eye Of The Beholder "**

Kate sonrió y trató de relajarse. Todavía sentía los ecos de los celos que había padecido durante todo el caso debido a la relación de Castle con Serena…

Aunque… relación no era del todo la palabra… Kate sabía que él seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella, eso no estaba en discusión… el problema era que había palpado la atracción entre ellos y se había sentido afuera… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien había opacado la preferencia que él tenía por ella… y eso, además de ponerla imposiblemente celosa, la hacía sentir triste…

Y Kate sentía curiosidad de saber por qué, habiéndoles allanado el camino, habiendo trabajosamente dado un paso al costado para no ser una interferencia ente ellos, ellos no se habían ido juntos…

Caminaban, luego de comer hamburguesas, hacia el precinto a buscar el auto de Kate y lo hacían en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Y Rick también se preguntaba por qué Serena había dicho que "no solía tomar lo que ya le pertenecía a alguien", habría sido algo que Kate le dijo? No podía estar seguro, y aunque él tenía en claro sus sentimientos por ella, tenía que reconocer que por un momento se había sentido tentado por la rubia y sus exóticos encantos…

-Castle… de verdad quería disculparme por mi actitud con Serena…- dijo ella y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que eso tendrías que decírselo a ella… aunque no se a qué te refieres…- le dijo él.

-Con ella ya hablé y le aclaré que la desconfianza era parte de mi trabajo… pero no me refería a eso…

-Ah no?- Castle no la comprendía totalmente.

-Las mujeres tendemos a hacer territoriales con nuestros hombres… y realmente sentí que ella quería alejarte de mi… - dijo y tosió con incomodidad cuando él la miró intensamente- quiero decir… supongo que a ti te pasó lo mismo cuando colaboré con tu amigo escritor… Alex Conrad…

-Pero…- dijo él tratando de asimilar lo que ella decía- me estás diciendo que estabas celosa?

-En cierta parte si…- mintió Kate, estaba celosa en todo sentido, no en parte.

-Pero… Kate… tú sabes que yo trabajo contigo… él hecho de que me haya producido algo de admiración no implica que tengas que preocuparte…

-Castle… te pedí que salieras con ella para distraerla y cuando salgo de su habitación te encuentro besándola contra la pared…- dijo y se frenó en seco, mirándolo como si resaltara lo obvio.

-No encontré otra forma de detenerla y distraerla…

-Para ser un escritor tienes poca imaginación…- le dijo ella, los celos evidentes otra vez.

-Tú sabes que no…

-Es cierto… por eso no entiendo…- insistió ella, obviamente, no seguían caminando, estaban parados en la mitad de la acera.

-Me puse nervioso… temía que las cosas se complicaran mucho si ella los descubría… temí por ti…

-Y por eso valientemente la besaste…

-Qué hay con el beso? Fue solo un beso… y no uno de los mejores…

-No uno de los mejores?- rió ella con sarcasmo- pues se te veía muy entregado- le dijo con fastidio.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que es entregarse en un beso… - le dijo él apuntándola con un dedo- eso fue solo una maniobra para distraerla y ayudarte.

-Pues no pareció así…- se dejó llevar ella, casi no podía parar de decir cosas… y tampoco estaba pensando demasiado y cuidándose en lo que decía.

-Fue eso… y realmente no tienes idea de lo que es la entrega… acaso estás dispuesta a una demostración?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Yo venía caminando con Serena hacia la habitación…- dijo y la tomó del brazo, se veían como dos locos por la calle, pero no había mucha gente y Kate no hizo ningún ademán por detenerlo- leí tu mensaje… me decías "Estoy saliendo ahora" y cuando casi llegábamos a la puerta, escuché que salían y…- dijo y la arrinconó contra la pared y atrapó sus labios con vehemencia, y fue más el impulso, porque Rick no la exploró, ni profundizó el beso, sino que se limitó a apoyar su cuerpo sobre el de ella y Kate tuvo que sofocar un suspiro pero en su interior tuvo que admitir que se había visto peor de lo que era.

Rick la soltó lentamente luego de unos segundos y la miró a los ojos.

-Eso no es entrega…- dijo jadeando. Se moría por volver a besarla.

-Ah no?- dijo ella tratando de recuperar algo de aire.

-Esto es entrega…- le dijo y la tomó de la cintura y cuando su cara estaba a milímetros de la de ella, los labios de Kate entreabiertos en anticipación, Rick la miró durante unos segundos, demorando la espera y luego, con la misma vehemencia, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez si profundizó el beso.

Kate no pudo contener un suspiro y él la apretó contra su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la nuca, casi guiando sus movimientos mientras la exploraba…

Ella se limitó a disfrutar y con algo de timidez, comenzó a responderle. Rick sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos cuando la sintió explorarlo delicadamente, casi respetuosamente y la dejó hacer por unos cuantos segundos.

Pero inevitablemente, el beso tendría que terminar, y Rick se tomó su tiempo, desplazando ambas manos por los costados del cuerpo de ella mientras volvía a tomar el mando en su boca y la escuchaba jadear apreciativamente.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron finalmente, él la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Eso… eso es entrega…- le dijo casi sin aire y siguió caminando.

Kate no contestó nada, se quedó parada ahí durante unos segundos luego de que él comenzara a caminar y suspiró mordiéndose el labio.

-Dios!- dijo en voz tan baja que él no escuchó y segundos más tarde lo siguió.

Kate apuró el paso y unos metros más adelante lo alcanzó. Caminaron en silencio tratando de recuperar el aire durante un rato.

Cuando llegaron a su auto, Kate no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Te llevo a casa?- le dijo deseando íntimamente que él aceptara y así lograra estar otro rato con él.

-Mejor no…- dijo él casi sin mirarla, conteniéndose de dejarse llevar por el torbellino de emociones que le había causado el beso, no solo por su propia entrega, sino por la de ella.

Kate sonrió a medias y agradeció que él la respetara tanto. Aunque eso le causara algo de tristeza también. Sabía que aún no estaba preparada para algo más entre ellos y agradecía que de tanto en tanto, y sobre todo luego de lo mal que ella se había sentido al verlo con Serena, Castle hubiera hecho algo para dejarle en claro que seguía eligiéndola a ella.

-Hasta mañana… Rick…- le dijo y él la miró, algo sorprendido de que lo llamara por su primer nombre.

-Hasta mañana Kate…- le respondió él y la vio subirse a su auto luego de dedicarle una mirada intensa…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que quizás fue algo infantil, pero todavía no entiendo como hacen para aguantarse... control mental? Jaja... espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


End file.
